


Lightning Wings

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternative Universe - Witches, Anthology, Consensual Sex, Contracts, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot, Smut, V is his own character, self-contained chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: Taylor Uhtric works as a part-time bookstore employee and part-time witch. By day she’s a sweetheart. By night, she’s a witch with a rather peculiar familiar: a kin of Sparda named Nero.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nimnox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimnox/gifts).



> Lightning Wings is set in the same universe as A Witch's Pride but that fic is not required reading. For nimnox.

It was another sunny day at the Ebon Wings Bookstore, another day that found Taylor Uhtric working hard stocking books and cleaning up the store. The scent of old books and warm tea encompassed the store’s darkened interior, creating a cozy atmosphere. She was quite fond of the store, of it’s owner Vitale Farina, and of the other employees, the siblings Kyrie and Credo Elesion. Credo was stern yes, but he was nice. And Kyrie was so sweet, like an angel. 

Which was a tad ironic, Taylor mused, considering that all of them were witches. 

As Taylor began to prepare the bookstore for opening up that morning, she blinked in surprise as Kyrie entered the store, the bell above the door ringing out to hail her arrival. Normally, she came with her brother or her brother dropped her off. The two were nigh inseparable. Taylor only presumed they lost their parents young, hence her brother’s overprotectiveness. She looked over to Griffon, one of three of Vitale’s familiars. The avian familiar looked at her, to the door, and then back to her.

“What? No tall grumpy and brooding today?” Griffon asked Kyrie, leaning forward with interest in some juicy gossip. Taylor rolled her eyes, Griffon LOVED gossip more than anything. 

“Nope, not today. Credo managed to bind his first familiar last night and...well, he’s a needy one.” Kyrie giggled as she went to the back to put down her bag and jacket. When she returned, she rounded to where Griffon was. “It’s one of Sparda’s kin, allegedly.” 

“SPARDA!?” Griffon nearly fell off his perch. “Holy shit, SPARDA? You’re shitting me!”

“I am not!” She chirped. “But Credo cannot be here today because his new familiar is very insistent on monopolizing his time.” 

“Newly summoned familiars are like that.” Came Vitale’s smooth voice. The trio watched as Vitale walked down the stairs, adjusting his tie. Padding down after him was Shadow, who promptly bounded over to get pets from Kyrie. “They are insistent because they want their boundaries established. I know your brother is no pushover, Kyrie, so I predict that your brother and his new familiar will spend the entire day figuring out their boundaries. Although, given what I overheard, I imagine it will be quite frustrating for Credo to deal with.” 

“What makes you say that?” Taylor asked.

“The line of Sparda is...tempermental.” Vitale began carefully. “Exceptionally powerful as well, but with that power comes high standards for them. From all the books of demonology I’ve read, the patriarch of the line only pacted to one witch and she disappeared from the face of the earth. Even now, no one is certain if she still lives or not.” Vitale walked over to a bookshelf to slide a jutting-out book back into place with a practiced grace. “What is known is two sons from that union, Dante and Vergil. And of those two, it was once only Vergil who laid claim to a witch of his own. The witch in question was one from our own coven in fact.” 

“Really?” Kyrie asked. “Who is she then? I must’ve missed her when I was inducted.”

“That was probably because Vergil called for her. Those two are...attached.” Vitale smiled fondly at that. “Her name is Cassandra Sagefire. I know at least of one child they had together: Nero. Whether they have any more or not remains to be seen. I do know she dotes on Nero, if her conversations with me are any indication.” Vitale paused in thought. “In recent days, Cassandra has been with Vergil. From what I have scried, it seems that Nero has gone missing so Cassandra is currently in the Underworld with Vergil.”

“Because demons are protective?” Kyrie asked. 

“Very good.” Vitale faintly smiled to Kyrie, a rarity. Of course, Kyrie was a bright young witch. Taylor wasn’t that surprised she remembered that fact about demons. “All demons have protective streaks of their mates. The line of Sparda? Doubly so, given their power. Those they have bonded to are in danger from lesser demons trying to steal them away so they can claim to own a consort of the kin of Sparda.” Vitale explained. “I’m certain that Nero will be found in time. Not many demons can stand toe-to-toe with Sparda’s kin.” 

_ ‘Nero…’ _ Taylor thought as she began to double-check the books on the shelves. She had recently binded with a demon she accidentally summoned into her room…

_ Taylor focused on the ritual before her, her sheer white robe fluttering from the magical energies emanating from the candle-lit circle. It was her first time summoning a demon for the purpose of Contracting and she was nervous. She had opted for an Infernal Corvus, a flying avian demon that was easy to Contract and held a variety of useful uses for witches. It also didn’t require sex, unlike most demons and Contracting rituals, and Taylor was quite nervous to give her virginity to a demon. She was still a novice witch, still being trained by the leaders of her coven: Vitale Farina and Trish Fluorspar. Trish had recommended a weaker demon, close to the outermost rings of the Underworld. Those kinds of demons were the kind who usually bent over to the whims of witches without the whole ‘sex’ part of the Contract.  _

_ ‘Perhaps someday’ Trish had said ‘You might be able to Contract with a more powerful demon to be your familiar. But don’t push yourself. You know what happens when witches fail the Contracting.’ Taylor shivered at the thought. Most witches ended up permanently trapped in the Underworld, either birthing endless hordes of demon spawn or staying for one and returning with no demonic familiar. While Trish was a powerful witch in her own right, it was a straining task to rescue witches in the underworld that failed the Rite of Contracting. There were a few exceptions to the rule. Cassandra Sagefire, another witch of power, was one such exception. It was rumored her bond with the kin of Sparda, Vergil, was out of love and mutual respect. The thought of having someone, demonic or human, to love and mutually respect sounded nice to have for her.  _

_ That, however, was something to think about at another time. Shaking the doubts and thoughts from her mind, she focused on the ritual at hand. She needed a clear mind to succeed in the summoning. If she failed, then she could get hurt by the backlash of magic and that was not something Taylor wanted. She could sense a power responding to her call. Was it the Infernal Corvus? She narrowed her eyes. She couldn’t exactly tell, given that she hadn’t seen the demon before, but she did put down all the runes correctly to summon a demon of its power. She just had to take a leap of faith. _

_ “Come to me...I order you to come!” She commanded. Her vision was suddenly filled by bright cyan-hued demonfire, causing Taylor to stumble back from the rush of heat and power that slammed into her. As her vision cleared, she found herself in the presence of a clearly not avian demon. It was humanoid, standing tall over her with scaled skin hued cyan. Glimmering bright blue light outlined his abs and forearms, as if teeming with demonic power. Resting on his shoulder were two claws, stretching out into demonic spectral wings. Taylor was reminded of lighting in their beauty and striking appearance. The demon seemed to notice her and willed them away. Amber eyes stared down at her, curious at her nudity.  _

_ “...you a witch?” The demon tilted his head, his snow-white hair shifting at the motion. Taylor realized his horns were curled towards his face, in the design of feathers. That was odd, the demon had quite a few traits she would assign as angelic. It seemed unlikely that the demon in question was an Infernal Corvus but she  _ _ had _ _ a demon in her presence. The runes she had put down were correct, so she took comfort in that. _

_ “I-I uh...yes. Yes I am.” She nodded. The demon crept forward, amber eyes flicking up and down at her body. He suddenly stopped and looked down, the runes still locking him in. He let out a soft growl at the lack of access. Taylor tilted her head as she slowly stood up. Either the demon in question followed the summons unwillingly or it was seeking a warm body for...Taylor blushed an intense red at the thought. But it seemed that the demon was unaware of the fact of why they were summoned here: for the Rite of Contracting. She had no idea what kind of demon this was, how powerful it was, or how needy it would be when setting boundaries (very important for the Contract). From what she could tell, the demon had only one focus in it’s mind and that was taking and indulging in the body of the witch that was before him. And given how eagerly she felt the Bond form between them, the demon had a one-track mind for what it wanted. _

_ Taylor took a deep breath. With a wave of her hand, the runic barrier that held the demon back dissipated. It was time for the Rite to begin: the battle of wills between witch and demon. The demon glanced around at the dissipating runes before it’s amber eyes focused on her with a predatory hunger. He darted forward, closing the gap between them. Ripping off her robe (that was a nice robe, Taylor briefly lamented), he turned her around and pressed her body against the wall. Taylor glanced back, watching as he knelt down. She felt his hot breath against her virgin cunt, staring at it. She looked away, trembling at how intense his stare was. _

_ “S-Stop staring!” She squeaked. The demon glanced up at her before his tongue slid out of too-sharp teeth, slowly teasing her entrance. Taylor squirmed and whined as the tip curled against her clit, teasing the shining bud mercilessly. Taylor whined and shuddered, clawing against the wall as the demon teased her. His nails dug into her skin, almost breaking it had he not restrained himself (or at least, she hoped he was restraining himself). The demon’s tongue let go of her clit to stroke broadly up and down her cunt, slurping up her juices. Taylor let out a moan, legs trembling as she tried so hard not to collapse on the demon. She wondered how in the world could she last against this demon, to beat it in the battle of wills that was the Rite of Contracting?  _

_ Taylor felt a pair of hands suddenly grasp her breasts. She let out a shriek of surprise before looking down, watching as a pair of spectral claws groped and rubbed her breasts. The fingers carefully pinched at the tender buds, causing them to perk up and harden. What sort of demon was this, having wings that acted like arms with feather-light spectral touches? She couldn’t think of any demon in her demonology books that had such characteristics, much less the Infernal Corvus. Perhaps she would ask Trish about it when they next met- _

_ The demon pulled back suddenly. Taylor glanced back, letting out a noise of confusion before her eyes focused on his massive cock, the same color as his scaled skin. Underneath the head of the demon’s cock was a cluster of rounded scales, perhaps texture for pleasure? Those very same scales clustered around a pair of heavy balls, earning a shy whimper from her. The demon leaned over, nuzzling her shoulder and...purring? The sound did comfort her, that deep rumble that seemed to resonate with her very being. She felt his hips move, grinding his cock against her slick and trembling cunt. He let out a soft exhale and, at long last, he began to push into her. _

_ Taylor whined as she felt the demon’s cock push into her, her cunt opening to contain the massive cock. The demon rested his head on her shoulder, groaning softly at the tight warmth his cock was quickly making a home in. Taylor’s legs trembled, the witch kept up only by the demon’s strong hands and spectral wings. How could she pass the trial of wills when her body felt like it was on fire from how big the demon’s cock was!?  _

_ And then, something snapped.  _

_ Taylor squeezed her eyes shut, half-expecting the demon to suddenly thrust and take what he wanted. The air between them was thick with lust and confusion, a stillness from uncertainty. After a few tense moments, she opened her eyes slowly. The demon remained still, a faint confused rumble from him. She looked back, noticing his confusion. She realized, much to her shock, that she had somehow won the battle of wills. The demon was her familiar now.  _

_ “What do I do now…?” The demon rumbled.  _

_ “Just...give me a moment to think…” Taylor mumbled. She pressed her head against the wall, taking a deep breath. She began to pull on magic to ease the soreness in her hips. The demon continued to nuzzle her shoulders, spectral hands massaging at her breasts. After a few minutes, the magic and massaging relaxed Taylor enough to ease the soreness in her body. “Ok, you can move now.”  _

_ The demon let out a pleased purr before beginning to move. Taylor shuddered at the slow grind of rounded scales against her walls, the sensation being surprisingly pleasurable. The demon’s pace was slow and careful, as if aware of her worries (which of course he would be, now that he was under her control). She let out pleased whimpers, moving her hips against his. The demon seemed quite pleased at the reaction, his claws digging into her hips. It was the only warning she had before his pace suddenly increased, the demon letting out hungry grunts as he thrust.  _

_ “My witch, mine!” He groaned with his thrusts. Taylor let out a moan as his teeth found her shoulder, sucking hard. It was almost endearing how he thought he had the upper hand when it was she who had it. But she would let the demon have that false knowledge for now, as a spectral hand slid down her stomach to rub at her clit. Taylor shuddered as the demon’s claws rubbed at the slick pearl, the demon huffing and puffing as his thrusts continued. She was close...almost there…!  _

_ The demon suddenly let out a snarl, his hips snapping against hers harshly before hot seed filled her. Taylor squeaked before the demon began to rub her clit hard and fast, pulling her into her first orgasm. Taylor cried out from the pleasure, clinging to the wall as tightly as she could. She could feel their mixed slick and cum drip down her thighs. After a few minutes, as her emotions calmed down, she heard the demon purr behind her. She looked back before tiredly kissing his cheek. The demon’s purr intensified, earning a tired smile from her. _

_ Her first successful contract...she would celebrate when she was less exhausted...and after a bath. She needed a bath after this. She hoped her bathtub was big enough to hold her and her new demonic familiar.  _

“Tay! Earth to Taaay!” Griffon’s voice snapped her out of her memories. She jolted at his screeching. “Jeez, got your attention now. You were seriously out of it, you sick or something? You humans catch the weirdest shit.” 

“I...I’m feeling a little feverish-”

“Return home. Immediately.” Vitale said firmly. “I will not have a sick employee in my bookshop.” Taylor cowered at that. “Please, Miss Uhtric. You must rest and recover from whatever ails you.” 

“I’m sorry-”

“Don’t be.” Kyrie soothed, although she was noticeably keeping her distance from Taylor. “Sickness is nothing to sneeze at.” Kyrie paused before laughing at the unintended pun. Taylor smiled shyly and bowed, quickly darting to the back room to get her things. Once gathered with trembling hands, she dashed out of the bookshop. She got into her car and drove back home with every intention of calling Trish and asking for her help. She had no idea what kind of demon she had under her wing...and if that demon was the very Nero that was missing in the underworld. 

When she arrived at her apartment, she dashed out of her car and darted up the stairs. She quickly unlocked and opened the door, stepping in and locking the door behind her.

“Nero!” She called. She heard a surprised noise and the demon in question rushing towards her.

“How did you know my name?” He asked.

“You’re Vergil and Cassandra’s son!” Taylor squeaked. “Oh no oh no oh no...Vergil’s going to be so angry with me!” She began to hyperventilate, prompting the demon to go up to her and pull her close, burying her face in his chest.

“Not if he finds out.” He mumbled. “I like it here and I’m not going back to him.” 

“But Nero…” Taylor whined. Nero ignored her for pulling her back to her bedroom. “Your father is one of the most powerful demons in the Underworld!” 

“And? I can handle him.” He said, pulling her into her bed. “Don’t worry about it.”

“That’s only going to make me worry more!” She huffed. Nero nuzzled her hair. 

“Don’t worry about it.” He rumbled. Before Taylor could object, spectral wings wrapped around Taylor’s body. Taylor let out a frustrated noise. “I can handle my dad. Promise. If I couldn’t, I wouldn’t still be here.” Nero soothed.

“Ok...but I’m still gonna call Trish. She’s one of the leaders of my coven, she has to know.”

“Fine.” Nero mumbled. “Nap first.” 

“Alright, nap first.” Taylor relented, closing her eyes. She would deal with Vergil and her coven at a later time. Nero seemed quite content with being her familiar and, if she could allow herself such selfish thoughts, the sex they had was practically mindblowing. If Nero said he could handle his father, then she would just have to believe him on the matter. He seemed strong enough, if his physique (that she quite liked) was anything to go by. She let out a soft sigh and finally willed herself to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nimnox commissioned a second chapter so here you go.

Dante loved the contracted life. He didn’t have to deal with whiny little witches fainting the moment he appeared (although it was amusing at first, it got annoying quick). No, Credo was someone else entirely. Credo had basically laid down the law of their contract, beaten him in the Binding (which was impressive...and hot. He loved it, despite losing), and his witch was super cute to boot! He loved those honey-brown eyes of his, the warm tan skin, those lean muscles he loved to slide his scaled hands all over, and those breathy moans when he had the rare chance to top Credo. There was also that lovely ass that Dante could squeeze for days and be happy, hell even use it as a pillow if Credo slept on his stomach. 

He vastly preferred being near his contract anyway. Especially nowadays, since Nero’s disappearance. Vergil had gotten even more testy with him. He and his brother’s witch mate, Cassandra, always had a good relationship. However, with Nero gone, Vergil had kept them both on a tight leash. He only managed to slip out of Vergil’s grasp by Credo’s command and hadn’t returned to his brother’s side yet (maybe ever). He hated being tied down by his paranoid older brother. Nero was probably fine, maybe hunting some of those hell rats he had seen scurrying about or perhaps indulging in a witch. He was old enough, after all, and he didn’t need to be coddled by his parents (although coddling and Cassandra would never last in the same sentence). 

Dante let out a yawn, relaxing on Credo’s bed happily. Sitting at his desk was his beloved witch, currently in some pajama pants and writing away. Dante could see the dark scratch marks on his back, where claws had dug into skin in the midst of passion. His normally kept-back brown hair was tousled, not quite in place. Credo paused and glanced to a letter on his desk before leaning back. He winced at the sting he received from applying pressure to his scratched-up back.

“Angel faaacee.” Dante crooned, playing with a bit of the blanket he was laying on. “Come oooon, let’s go to bed.”

“I’m afraid this is more serious business. I am trying to advise one of my younger coven members on a specific problem.” Credo said. Dante propped himself up on his elbow.

“What kind of problem? Maybe I can help.” Dante offered. Credo glanced to him, to the letter, and then let out a heavy sigh. 

“Perhaps you can, considering it involves your kin.” Well, that caught his attention. Dante sat up properly and rolled his shoulders. Credo let out a soft sigh and stretched his back, hissing once more at the sting. “In short, our coven has found Nero. One of our younger witches, Miss Taylor Uthric, accidentally contracted him.”

“Accidentally?” Dante tilted his head. 

“Her words. Her mentor, Trish Fluorspar, also confirmed with me that she did not guide Miss Uthric to contract with a demon of the line of Sparda. What she was supposed to contract was an Infernal Corvus, perfect for beginning witches and warlocks. You are aware of such demons, correct?”

“Yep. Yappy little birds.” Dante nodded. “So Nero came to her instead and they contracted, correct?”

“Correct. She won the battle of wills that comes with the Rite.” That surprised Dante. Nero was a willful young demon, the fact that he lost was something that typically shouldn’t happen. He had seen and heard the shouting matches Nero and Vergil got into, matches that not even Cassandra could intervene to get them to calm down, matches that probably shook the depths of the Underworld from their intensity. 

“Must be a pretty young thing to get that to happen.” Dante commented, eyes closed in thought. “Ok, so Nero’s the familiar of one of your witches, what’s the prob-”

“Vergil is the problem. Not to insult you, but he is perhaps one of the most powerful demons we are aware of. And with that power, with what we know about his current state, is a volatility that makes us concerned about this problem: reuniting father and son so we can have one of our most skilled witches. We would rather not sacrifice one witch for another nor earn the world-ending wrath of your brother.” Credo explained. Dante frowned. For one, he could definitely stop his brother from killing a few people (he was always so soft for humans, he loved their food, like pizza!). He did understand why Credo was so hesitant: his brother’s short fuse from Nero’s disappearance was something to fear. Even Cassandra was having difficulty keeping Vergil from ripping apart the Underworld finding his son. 

“Look, how about I talk to Nero and convince him to come back to the Underworld.” Dante suggested. “Nero likes me, I’m his cool uncle!” 

“Cool is subjective but if you can convince Nero to return to his father, then I would appreciate it.” Credo said, a faint smile on his lips. He slowly got up and settled on the bed next to him. Dante beamed and pressed sharp fangs against the lips of his warlock.

“Anything for you, angel face.” He purred. “Maybe after this, you can top me.” 

“We shall see about that. I want no blood of my coven members spilled from this, if you can help it.” Credo pointed out. 

“Got it.” Dante purred. He pecked Credo’s lips again before disappearing in a burst of flames, all just for show of course. He would never burn Credo’s bedsheets, he knew better. 

* * *

Dante ran his hands through the silver hair of his human guise. A striking red coat fluttered in the faint breeze of his movements. He knew he stood out, with the coat and the chaps and the cowboy boots, but he liked his style. Besides, mortals often freaked out when demons just sauntered down their streets, making human faces all the more necessary when walking out and about. He glanced up, blue eyes meeting perfectly clear, pristine even, skies with the sun high above the world. Today, if he overheard correctly, was the day of the farmer’s market, and he knew farmers markets were full of herbs for spells or something like that. Witches vastly preferred getting fresh herbs to make ink for their books. As for components, he was pretty sure they could also be gathered here as well. He wasn’t fully ‘in’ as to what they needed, aside from when Credo requested his scales occasionally for something. Heck, Credo could have asked for the moon and he’d try to give it to him. 

Wandering through the market, some cash in his pocket from Credo (just in case he needed to pretend to be human near his nephew), he was almost distracted by all the new scents. What were humans doing while he was still in the underworld!? He loved it, as his eyes lingered on a stand with tiny triangle banners hung across it and ‘artisanal pizzas’ written on a nearby chalkboard. He meandered towards the stand, completely intending to indulge in a pie all by himself without being scolded by his twin or his warlock-

He stopped, perking up. He could sense his nephew was nearby. He closed his eyes to focus on that aura. Next to the tell-tale infernal aura was something nature-y, like trees and flowers. That must be the witch in question, he mused. As he closed his eyes, taking a deep inhale, he could smell something more, something like leather and old books. That was the scent of a contract, earning a smirk from the disguised devil. Nero really had been contracted, he wondered how that ran in the family. Their dad, Vergil, himself, and now his nephew. Dante had to admit, his family just liked humans...just very specific humans. 

As he wandered through brightly colored stalls, he could sense his nephew’s aura becoming more distant. Perhaps he could sense his approaching kin and endeavored to hide his witch...or leading him to somewhere more isolated to interrogate him. The latter was more likely but he wasn’t above a tussle with his favorite (and only, so far) nephew. Meandering through the people, he could sense his nephew hiding deeper in the crowd. He let out a thoughtful hum. Despite his height, he couldn’t quite see his nephew in the hustle and bustle of ordinary people going about their day. He scowled at that. His nephew was smarter than himself sometimes. He slipped past the crowd into an alleyway, turning the corner to make sure he was hidden from their eyes. Content with his hiding, he spread his infernal wings free from the guise and darted up, getting on the roof. Hiding his wings once more, he walked across the roof to the edge, getting a bird’s eye view of the market. He propped up a foot against the edge, leaning on his knee. Scanning the sea of blond, brunettes, and black haired people, he kept his eye out for a splash of white hair. If Nero was anything like him, his human guise would have the stark-white hair of his father and uncle. 

“Jackpot.” He purred, licking his lips as he finally spotted Nero’s bone-white hair at the edge of the street. Nero glanced back, scanning the crowd as if searching for whoever was stalking them (just him, unless there were others after his witch). Speaking of his witch, it seemed to be a young woman. It had to be Taylor, if the way that Nero was hovering over her protectively was any indication. Her brown hair was long, tied up into a braid (he could recognize Cassandra’s handywork anywhere and figured Nero had applied those lessons he learned from her to his witch). Her garb was cute and simple, a light green dress with a matching bag and a white ribbon interwoven into her brown hair. He could see why Nero chose to bond with her, he knew Nero liked the cute innocent type. He walked along the rooftop, his demonic hearing catching their conversation.

“Nero, why did we just flee the market? I still don’t have mint-”

“I sensed danger.” Nero replied firmly. “Can’t let some demon pick ya off.” Nero wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Danger? In the market?” The witch asked nervously. “Like demons hiding amongst us dangerous?”

“Yep. Big ole asshole.” Dante scrunched up his nose. Well that was rude! He wasn’t that bad to his darling dearest nephew! Before he could make his move, Nero let out a low growl, causing the witch to cling onto him. It was enough to make him pause, realizing that he wasn’t the only one who was seeking out Nero. Dante glanced up and down the street before hearing footsteps of Nero guiding her to an alleyway. Dante followed him along the rooftop, senses alert for danger. This little witch was family now, if Nero was that attached to them, and that dash of human blood from his own mother refused to let family wander into danger. He followed Nero from the rooftops, glancing up every now and then to see what lay ahead. Faintly, he could feel the tingle of binding magic and darted ahead of the young demon. Nero, being the hot head that he was, would probably run into the trap. 

And he couldn’t let that happen. 

All three of them walked into a small clearing between a small cluster of buildings. Dante noted how quiet it was, aside from the tingle of binding magic that was picking at his veins. He leaned over, resting on his knee, as a robed man came out of the shadows of a building. 

“Son of Sparda…” He whispered, a voice that sent chills up Dante’s spine. It was enough to make Nero growl loudly. “Why do you pact yourself to such a weak witch, so far below your station?” 

“It ain’t your business who a demon pacts with, asshole.” Nero snapped, spectral wings flaring out as an intimidation tactic. “Now get lost!”

“Arch-sage Veilspinner could make you as powerful as your father, little demon.” The man was obviously trying to goad Nero into breaking his contract with Taylor. “She is far more worthy of you than that whelp.” Taylor let out a soft whimper at that, hiding behind Nero. Dante frowned at the name. If his memory served him right, Arch-sage Veilspinner was the name of a powerful witch from The Coven of Rituals (a rather generic name for a coven, if he said so himself). But her familiar, the demon amalgamation Malphas, was nothing to sneeze at. Malphas was as smart as she was cruel and he had no doubts that Arch-sage Veilspinner was as bad as her. He could only imagine that Arch-sage Veilspinner would try to force Nero to contract one of her second-in-commands, or some other witch she deemed ‘worthy’ of his nephew. 

“Didn’t your mom tell ya that no means no?” Nero asked. “I’m not interested, so piss off.” He turned. The man let out a sigh.

“So be it. Shadow, get him!” A black demonic panther jumped out from the darkness, claws extended to kill. Dante knew these demons well, Shadows were feline familiars that made good offensive allies. Nero’s spectral wing grabbed the familiar and tossed it back towards the man, causing the demon to roar out in pain. The demon hit the wall and collapsed, whining out in pain. Dante knew his nephew had a strong arm, he wasn’t that surprised. “Bind him, quickly!” 

Well, time to make his appearance.

The binds could shot out, spectral blue chains intending to wrap around Nero and rip him away from Taylor. Dante jumped down between his nephew and the spectral chains and held up his arms, the binds wrapping around them. The man let out a surprised gasp as he ripped the chains apart. 

“Alright, that’s enough of that.” Dante chuckled, clapping his hands together to get the metaphorical dust off them. From the shadows, he heard terrified gasps. Probably more ritualists to keep demon and witch apart so they could unbind the two and rebind Nero to someone else, someone he didn’t want.

“Dante, that’s Credo’s familiar!” Well, news travelled fast about his contract to Credo. Dante only smirked at that. Credo wasn’t as breakable as he presumed Taylor was (considering how she was cowering, he had a sneaking suspicion she was). 

“Damn right I am and you ain’t ripping me apart from him anytime soon.” A pair of guns, born from flames, appeared in his hands. He aimed them at the binding pylons, disguised to look like trash, and fired. The pylons exploded, sending glass shards everywhere. “Tell your coven that if you try and pull this stunt again, Vergil and I are gonna come personally for every single one of you.” His eyes scanned the terrified summoners as they scrambled away, the Shadow left behind. The demon sat up and let out an upset chuff at being abandoned. Dante walked over to the demon and reached down, taking the collar around its neck and snapping it with his hand. The demon stared at him before Dante snapped his fingers, sending it back to the underworld in a burst of flame. He turned back to Nero, who was still on edge. Dante stood up proper and walked on over to him.

“So, how’s my favorite nephew?” 

* * *

Nero’s day had just gotten worse. First, some other coven tried to split him away from  _ his _ Taylor. Second, his dumbass uncle was here to cause shit. And third, now Taylor was upset. And he hated it when his witch was distressed or upset. He could feel Taylor pressed against his back, shaking and whimpering. He bared his fangs against his uncle, who blinked in surprise.

“The  **_fuck_ ** do you want?” 

“Woooah, calm down firecracker.” He held up his hands. “I’m not here to cause trouble. Credo told me to find you two because your dad’s having a fit.”

“He can deal.” Nero huffed, crossing his arms. “I’m not going back.” Dante looked ready to say something before he looked past Nero, to the witch hiding behind him.

“Hey, how about we get some pizza and head to her place? This alleyway stinks.” Dante said. Before Nero could object, Dante pulled out a wad of cash. “I’m buying. That means free lunch. And free leftovers.” 

“We don’t-” 

“Hey, your name isn’t Taylor.” Now it was Dante’s turn to bare his fangs at his kin. Nero blinked, taken aback by his uncle’s fierceness, before he felt Taylor peer from behind his arm. Immediately, Dante’s mood shifted from irritation to friendliness. “What do ya say?” 

“Pizza...would be nice.” Taylor murmured. “I just want to go home.” 

“We can do that!” Both demons said in unison. Nero shot a glare to his uncle, who just grinned at him. 

“Pizza preference? Address? I’ll meet you at your place after I get the pizza.” Dante pulled out a notepad from his coat pocket, leaning back on his heel casually as if he didn’t just scare some warlocks back to their leaders by a show of his strength. Taylor lowered her head.

“Well, I’d like a plain pepperoni pizza. Oh, and the address to my apartment is 3157 Lake Avenue. I live in the Saffron Field Apartment Complex, specifically in A25.” She said shyly. Dante nodded as he wrote the place down. She looked to Nero. “What about you, Nero?” 

“Meat lovers supreme.” Nero said, gaze entirely focused on Dante. “Head to Rick’s Pizza Parlor. He makes some good pizzas.” Dante raised an eyebrow at that.

“Well, anything you say Nero.” He bowed. “I’ll meet you lovebirds there, OK?” With that, he turned around and left. Nero scoffed as he watched him go before looking to Taylor. She was looking to the ground, still visibly shaken from the coven’s threats. Nero immediately dismissed his spectral wings and guided her out of the alleyway. Speedwalking along the streets, he guided his witch to their apartment. 

The moment they were inside, he took her bag and placed it on the kitchen counter. He pulled her to their shared bedroom, his demonic form leaking into the features of his human guise. He pulled her into their bed, nuzzling her hair as she began to cry.

“N-Nero, I-I was s-so scared!” She wept, hands clinging onto Nero’s scales. Nero’s spectral wings wrapped around his witch, keeping her close. His hand reached up, threading through her hair and undoing the braid to let dark brown hair flow freely. 

“They’re not gonna touch you.” He murmured, pressing his lips against her temple. “I promise.” He stayed there, letting her cry against his shoulder. A familiar rumbling bloomed from his chest, the purr of a demon, to comfort her. Slowly, her sobs faded into hiccups, and then into even breathing. Nero merely sat there, his purrs the only consistent noise in the bedroom. Finally, Taylor pulled back off his shoulder and wiped her eyes. Nero peppered kisses against her cheeks, determined to soothe her fears. She looked to Nero, a faint smile on her lips. “There we go…” He murmured.

“Thank you Nero. You’re wonderful.” She murmured. “Can you...tell me more about your family?” Nero resisted the urge to scowl, he didn’t want to talk about his too-stiff father and idiot uncle. But Taylor needed something to distract her from their harrowing experience. He let out a sigh and kissed her forehead.

“Fine. Dad’s got a stick up his ass and my uncle’s as dumb as a bunch of rocks.” He huffed. Taylor giggled.

“I think there’s more to them than that.” She said gently. Nero grumbled. “Play nice Nero.” 

“...there is my mom. You already know her though.” Taylor let out a thoughtful hum at that.

“Cassandra Sagefire, correct? I haven’t seen her lately.” Taylor nodded.

“She’s with my dad. She raised me too. She’s...nice.” Nero paused thoughtfully. “She’s the only person who can calm my dad down when he gets mad or when my uncle does something stupid and pisses him off. She could probably be one of those arch-sages or something like that. I’m surprised she hasn’t taken a leadership role in your coven.” 

“That’s already taken by Trish and Vitale. They’re the Arch-Sages of the Ebon Wing Coven.” Taylor said. “And, from what they told me, Cassandra wasn’t really a power-hungry person unless she had to prove something. Miss Trish mentioned a rivalry with another witch that changed to the Coven of Rituals but…” Taylor trailed off. Nero frowned. “A-Anyways, Cassandra was always regarded really highly amongst the other witches of my coven.” 

“I imagine so. My mom always told me that contracts with powerful demons always thrust the witch into high standing in covens.” Nero mused. He glanced up at the clock. He knew that it would take a good thirty minutes before Dante would return. “Enough about family.” His hand slid down to rub at her cunt, dragging a claw against where he knew her clit was. She shivered at the contact, earning a smirk from him. “May I?” 

“I-If you want.”

“That’s not a yes or no.” Nero hummed. His mother would’ve whacked him for not pulling out proper consent from his contract or his mate. Taylor whined loudly.

“Please, yes please!” She exclaimed, embarrassed by her own voice. Nero slid under her dress and hoisted her legs on his scaled shoulders. He rubbed his face against her panties, earning a squeak from her. He chuckled, pulling back to pull her panties down. He flung her panties to her laundry bin with his spectral wing before diving back in, his tongue diving into her slick cunt. Taylor squirmed on the bed as he happily ate her out, a spectral wing rubbing at her clit. His other wing reached up to hold her hand, humming happily at the squeeze he got from her. She crossed her calves, locking him between her legs with her thighs pressing against the sides of his head. He let out a pleased groan, pulling his tongue back to push his fingers inside her. His tongue swirled around her clit as his fingers began to thrust inside her wet heat. Taylor writhed on the bed, a hand grabbing a fistful of snow white hair while the other clung tightly onto Nero’s spectral claw. Nero purred happily at the squeeze, mouthing at her clit, letting sharpened fangs ever so slightly graze that oversensitive bed to pull out aroused whimpers and trembling thighs from his beloved witch. Her whimpers were music to his ears.

And he loved making her sing. 

“Nero, I-I’m close!” She squeaked out. Nero pulled back for a brief moment before shooting forward, burying his tongue into her cunt while his hand reached up to rub hard at her clit. Dialing everything up to eleven, he relished how she trembled against his skin. “NERO!” She screamed, tensing up, squeezing his head as slick gushed onto his tongue and mouth. He happily drank up her orgasm, a pleased rumble coming from him. As she came down from her orgasm, he pulled back and licked his lips. He was about to say something when a distant knocking interrupted his thought.

“Neeerroo!” Nero let out a frustrated groan at Dante’s voice. 

“Nero, we can indulge later.” Taylor soothed as she sat up. “I-I’ll go wash up. You should too.” 

“But I-” She leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“It’s rude to keep your uncle waiting.” She said gently. Nero sighed and stood, his human guise returning to him. 

“Alright, fine, I’ll invite him in.” He sighed, leaving the bedroom. He swung to the kitchen to wipe down his face, he wasn’t going to let Dante tease him about getting some quick oral before his return...or endure any stories about him receiving some quick oral from his warlock. He didn’t need to know and neither did Taylor. Once his face was cleaned up, he went to the front door to let Dante’s smug mug inside. 

And hoped he would behave here. 


End file.
